Timeless (rewrite)
by Shelbae-Martini
Summary: I wonder why I'm writing this down if I'll never forget it, but at the age I am, it could die any day along with me, and I want it to live forever, so here I am, about to retell the tale of my life. The time spent in the neighbourhood, the time spent in Windrixville and the time spent with the gang. Here is my story.


I was dying. Not literally, but figuratively. I was crammed in the back seat of our Volkswagen Beetle, surrounded by belongings packed up from our old house in Saginaw. I was sweating something fierce with the sun beating down on me, whilst my father refused to allow me to open the back windows. My legs were cramping from the 13 hour drive. All I wanted to do was walk around outside and get a nice, cold drink. I could already tell I was going to dread the summers in Tulsa, hell, I knew I was going to dread my new life in Tulsa. I had been in Saginaw ever since I was born, so the life I knew was there, and I had just left it all behind. I didn't complain, however. My grandmother on my father's side was nearing her final days, and she lived in Tulsa, where my father grew up, so it only made sense for us to be with her for the last chapter of her life.

"Look, Charlotte, that's where I went to school." My father pointed out, gesturing to a large building. Students were filing into the doors. "That's also where I met your mother."

"So that's where I'll be going?" I asked, examining all of the students as we slowed down at a red light. If these were to be my classmates, I knew I had to size them up first.

"It's a great school, honey, I'm sure you'll like it." My mother affirmed. I took one last look at my future school as we drove off.

"Can we stop at a gas station or something? I'm thirsty and I need to walk around and stretch."

"We probably should fill up on gas, too." My father added. Coincidentally, we were approaching a DX. Turning into the parking lot, my mother turned around and gave me fifty cents for a drink. We pulled up to a pump and I immediately got out of the car, rushing into the building. Not only was I thirsty and stiff, but I hadn't gone to the bathroom since we had left. I looked around, trying to find a bathroom but with no avail. There was no one else in the building except for the two clerks at the counter.

"Um, excuse me?" I said as I approached the counter. I read the names on their uniforms. Steve and Sodapop.

"What can I do for you?" The boy with the name Sodapop on his shirt asked. I was flustered, but also intimidated by him. He was gorgeous. Sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes, facial features that looked like a Greek god and a bright smile.

"I was just wondering if there was a bathroom I could use."

"Yeah, no problem!" He grabbed a set of keys that were laying on the counter beside him, and led me to the bathroom. It was tucked away at the back of the store. He inserted a dark, bronze key into the lock and opened the door.

"Thank you." I said as I entered the bathroom. Before he could say anything else, I shut the door.

After I was done, I opened the door and headed to the counter, grabbing a Coke from the fridge on my way. The other clerk, Steve, who was significantly less handsome than Sodapop, but still fairly handsome,cashed me out. As I turned around to go back to my vehicle, I came face to face with Sodapop. He chuckled as I jumped, obviously startled.

"Sorry! I just thought I'd let you know you forgot your mirror in the bathroom." He told me, handing me my small, blue compact.

"Oh, thank you," I looked down at his name tag, "Sodapop." I hesitated to say his name, as I didn't know if it was a nickname or a joke. He obviously caught onto my confusion as he looked down at the name tag.

"Yup, that's my real name." He said smiling.

"Oh no, I wasn't- it's just very unique." I stumbled. He laughed.

"It's fine, a lot of people don't believe it's my real name. I have a brother named Ponyboy. You look young enough to be in school, do you know him?" I shook my head.

"I don't know anybody here, I just moved here today." Sodapop extended his hand.

"Well in that case, I'm Sodapop Curtis." I looked down at his hand. I placed mine in his and was met with a gentle grip from his rough hand.

"Charlotte Howell." I told him, smiling as he shook my hand. "I should probably get back to my parents." I said, pointing towards the door. Sodapop dropped my hand.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." I nodded and headed out the door. Outside, my parents had moved to a parking spot near the building. I got back into the cramped back seat and opened my Coke as we left.

"What took you so long?" My father asked.

"I had to use the restroom."

"You had plenty of chances on the way here."

"I know, I know." I said, taking a gulp of my drink. I felt the cool, carbonated liquid enter my mouth and run down my throat. It was extremely refreshing.

Once we arrived at our new house and unpacked anything, I went straight up to my room and laid in my bed. Our home was in the West side of town, which my father described as 'the good part.' I couldn't get Sodapop's face out of my head. He looked like a movie star. I couldn't help but think if he had a girlfriend or not, but just like with my favourite movie stars, I knew there was nothing wrong with admiring from afar.

As I thought about my new life and starting at my new school in the morning, I started dozing off, and let me tell you, even in my old age, I remember the first night in Tulsa, I had one of the best sleeps in my life.


End file.
